


Der Hurricane

by Gwyllt



Series: BatJokes [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Запертый в Аркхэме Джокер начинает буянить - и Бэтмена зовут разобраться с ситуацией.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatJokes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998853
Kudos: 10





	Der Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение Joke (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273001/chapters/58501240)

i

Брюсу опять звонили из Аркхэма.

И он опять не брал трубку.

У него был доступ к каждой камере на территории больницы, и он прекрасно знал, с какой целью ему звонят, более того — наблюдал за причиной звонка прямо в этот самый момент и не желал иметь к происходящему никакого отношения.

Он посадил Джокера в Аркхэм, чтобы за ним присматривали и держали его в узде, — а не для того, чтобы ездить туда и разбираться с каждой мелочью. Квалифицированная больница должна уметь усмирять своих пациентов.

Камера в кабинете директора больницы исправно транслировала сигнал: Аарон Кэш опустил трубку на рычажки и, похоже, вздохнул: его могучие плечи поднялись и опустились. На соседнем экране разворачивалось куда более напряженное действо: пятеро санитаров пытались привязать Джокера к больничной койке, но, судя по пятнам крови, расцветившим стену, у них не слишком получалось.

Брюс раздраженно вздохнул и потер глаза. Приходилось признать: неважно, чего он хочет или не хочет. Чем дальше, тем более неуправляемым становится Джокер. Не приходилось даже гадать, чего он добивается: камеры передавали и огромную кривую надпись в столовой, выполненную кровью одного из пациентов —

«БЭТСИ ГДЕ ЖЕ ТЫ»

— и улыбающийся смайлик в конце.

Брюс не хотел

_(видеть Джокера)_

посещать Аркхэм, но Джокер не оставлял ему выбора: только за эту неделю он изувечил троих пациентов, показывая, что ни санитары, ни медикаменты, ни даже ремни на койках не способны его сдержать.

Альфред бы сказал, что это его долг перед городом.

Телефон снова зазвонил — Аарон был очень упрям, и в этот раз Брюс ответил на вызов.

— Да, — сказал он, зная — встроенный в микрофон модулятор голоса выполнит свою работу.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, зачем я звоню, — без предисловий сказал Аарон.

Брюс бросил взгляд на экраны, где Джокер бился на койке и что-то орал, но к счастью, камера не передавала звук.

— Да. Мне нужно, чтобы к ночи ты отвел Джокера в седьмое крыло, которое сейчас на ремонте. Там есть одиночная палата, она под номером пять, — запри его там и убедись, что замки на дверях не так просто сломать, после чего уходи.

— Я не хочу учить тебя жить, но, Бэтмен, — Аарон потер шею. — Я надеюсь, мне не придется объяснять властям, откуда в ремонтируемом крыле взялся труп?

— Не придется, — сказал Брюс, глядя на Джокера. — Я просто поговорю с ним.

ii

В ремонтируемом крыле остро пахло краской и пылью. Брюс пробирался через составленные один на другой столы, сдвинутые к стенам диваны, покрытые строительной пылью, и горы досок, сваленных в кучу то тут, то там. Он старался ничего не касаться, но, несмотря на предосторожности, на плаще уже расцвели неопрятные белые полосы сухой штукатурки.

Он заслышал Джокера задолго до того, как приблизился к нужной палате: Джокер пел. Нет, поправил себя Брюс, не пел — просто вопил во весь голос, проговаривая слова нараспев.

— Бэ-этси-и! — визгливый голос отлично резонировал меж голых стен. — Если ты не приде-ешь, я серье-езно на тебя-а оби-ижусь! Не просто же так ты велел красавчику Аарону привести меня сюда, а-а?

Брюс сдержал ругательство — не нужно тратить нервы, как бы Джокер ни кричал, его все равно никто не услышит. Это крыло не подключено к общей сети, здесь нет электричества, а стены достаточно толстые и хорошо звукоизолированы, чтобы их не услышали в соседнем крыле.

— Бэ-э-этси-и! Я жду-у!

Голос Джокера становился все громче: Брюс приближался к нужному месту. Вторая палата, третья палата, четвертая, поворот — здесь, в тупике без окон, располагалась одна-единственная дверь. Брюс подошел к ней и аккуратно протолкнул ключ в замочную скважину: согласно плану, вскоре допотопные замки заменят электронной системой, и тогда уже никаких анонимных визитов, но это будет позже. А пока…

Дверь со скрипом распахнулась — пришлось напомнить себе, что крыло пустует и никто ничего не услышит и не узнает — и Брюс остановился на пороге, машинально чуть согнув ноги: нельзя недооценивать Джокера.

Но на него никто не бросился. Брюс моргнул, привыкая к темноте: коридор был освещен светом уличных фонарей, но в палате не было ни окон, ни других источников света. Кромешная тьма.

— О, вот и ты. Как-то ты не быстро, Бэтси.

Голос шел из угла, но Брюс не мог понять, что Джокер делает — он ничего не видел. Мелькнула мысль оставить дверь открытой, чтобы сохранить хоть немного света, но это было слишком опасно — псих может сбежать.

И Брюс решительно ее захлопнул.

В темноте раздалось приглушенное хихиканье.

— Хочешь сохранить атмосферу? Я только за, Бэтси. Люблю интимность, — Брюс различил шорох одежды, а затем голос Джокера раздался ближе. — Ты какой-то напряженный, Бэтс. Что-то не так?

Брюс невольно сделал шаг назад: пусть он и не видел Джокера, но слышал, что он приближается. Он поднял руку, готовый отразить любую атаку — но ее не последовало.

Вместо этого чужие руки схватили его предплечье, а затем чужие пальцы скользнули по кевлару костюма.

— Новый? — Джокер деловито ощупал усиленные металлические пластины, затем пальцы скользнули выше. — Тебе не идет, Бэтс. Прошлый был лучше.

Брюс на ощупь схватил его запястье и вывернул руку, убирая прочь пальцы.

— Тебя спросить забыл.

— Ну ты же стал медленным, — пальцы другой руки пробежали по его груди. — И неповоротливым. И неуклюжим…

Брюс перехватил и вторую руку, вдавливая пальцы между лучевой и пястной костью. Он не собирался болтать — это Джокеру нечего делать, а у него полно работы.

— Хватит калечить пациентов, — сказал Брюс, отрезая Джокеру возможность трепаться обо всякой ерунде.

— Ты обещал приходить, — отозвался Джокер.

По спине Брюса раскатилась пугливая дрожь — словно его поймали на вранье… И самое неприятное, что так оно и было.

Он знал. Он так и знал. Нельзя давать обещаний, которые не собираешься выполнять — но в тот раз он не удержался, не смог найти других способов совладать с Джокером. Странно, что Джокер не понял этого сразу.

— И ты поверил, — сказал Брюс. — Почему?

Короткий смешок.

— Я думал, что готэмский рыцарь никогда не врет. Тяжело ошибаться в людях, Бэтси — это как шрамы, которые оставляют прямо на сердце. Я покажу тебе.

Брюс успел уловить движение под пальцами, но удержать Джокера не успел — его руки вывернулись из цепкой хватки.

Сейчас он ударит.

Мысли Брюса заметались в попытке просчитать, оценить вероятность, понять — но тело Брюса пришло в движение самостоятельно. Он вскинул руки, закрывая предплечьями шею, а ладонями — уши, и это смягчило обрушившийся на него в следующий миг удар.

Может быть, Джокер хотел его оглушить, может быть — вырубить, а может быть — убить, и Брюс… Он никогда бы не подумал, что может прийти к такому выводу — но да, Брюс мог его понять. Он ведь нарушил свое обещание.

Брюс выбросил вперед руки, пытаясь найти в темноте Джокера — и скользнул тыльной стороной ладони по чему-то чужому. Не теряя ни мгновения, развернул руку, на ощупь хватая край больничной робы, сжимая его в кулаке, не давая отстраниться.

— Прости меня, — сказал Брюс. Ткань скользила под пальцами, и он перехватил ее поудобнее — но вместо ткани под пальцами вдруг оказалась рука. — Ты прав. Я обещал приходить.

Нужно было продумать стратегию, выбрать наиболее подходящий к данной ситуации вариант действий — но Брюс хорошо помнил, что с Джокером не работали никакие планы. Нужно было импровизировать, и импровизировать быстро — и Брюс шагнул вперед. Джокер оказался ближе, чем он предполагал. Брюс врезался в него на середине движения и тут же, не позволяя сомнениям захватить разум, обвил рукой узкую талию, прижимая безумца к себе.

Худое тело содрогнулось в его объятиях: Джокер расхохотался.

— О, Бэтси! Ты всерьез думаешь, что второй раз прокатит тот же номер?

— Ты мне скажи, — пальцы Брюса скользнули по спине Джокера, задирая вверх рубашку — и сжали отросшие пряди волос, оттягивая их вниз.

Губы Брюса скользнули по острой скуле, затем мазнули по кончику длинного носа, но с третьей попытки он все же нашел рот Джокера. Тот попытался отстраниться, но Брюс притиснул его к себе еще крепче и поцеловал, осторожно скользя языком между узких губ — но сделал это зря: ублюдок вонзил в него зубы.

Со смазанным возгласом Брюс отстранился — рот мгновенно наполнился кровью, в носу поселился металлический запах.

— Я же сказал — нет, Бэтси. Придумай что-нибудь новое! — в голосе Джокера сквозили истерические нотки, пальцами Брюс ощущал дрожь его тела: злится? Собирается рассмеяться? Боится? У вопроса было множество вариантов ответа, и каждый из них мог быть как правильным, так и абсолютно ложным.

Брюс сплюнул кровь и медленно облизал губы, чутко прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и тишине — но Джокер стоял смирно, будто бы… ждал? Но чего?..

«Вы слишком много думаете, мастер Брюс».

Да к черту все.

Брюс подался вперед, с силой дергая Джокера за волосы, вынуждая его наклонить голову вбок, и хищно прикусил открывшийся изгиб шеи, проводя кончиком языка по соленой коже — а может быть, это кровь? Кевларовые перчатки скрадывали ощущения, но Брюс не мог их снять — стоит только ослабить хватку, как Джокер вырвется и потеряется в кромешной тьме.

— Как… грубо, Бэтси! — кажется, Джокер попытался его ударить, но удар бессильно скользнул по броне костюма. — Я думал, ты… Джентльмен!

Гибкое тело извивалось, билось под пальцами и, хоть силы были очевидно неравны, пыталось вырваться — и Брюс вновь отстранился, глядя во тьму, жалея, что не может видеть его лица.

Вопрос колол язык: «что не так?» — но Брюс его не задал, продолжая сверлить глазами тьму, в которой — где-то — находились глаза.

— Это всё ради них, — Джокер дернул головой, сбрасывая его руку; пронзительный голос звенел. — Добрый самаритянин пришел усмирить злого дракона, терроризирующего окрестности!

Сравнение было настолько нелепым, что Брюс не сдержался.

— Ты не похож на дракона, — буркнул он.

Джокер замер — а потом расхохотался. Брюс поморщился: резкий смех бил по ушам, резонировал в голове, смешивая мысли.

— Правда? Нисколечко? А на кого же тогда? — Джокер подался вперед. — Кем меня считает Бэтси?

Показалось ли Брюсу, или кевлар нагрелся, передавая ему тепло чужого тела? Он чуть шевельнул пальцами, жалея — снова — что он не может снять перчатки. Джокер ждал ответа, Брюс ощущал его нетерпеливую дрожь — но медлил, тщательно перебирая в мыслях слова в поисках подходящего сравнения и отвергая их одно за другим… Пока одно не показалось ему подходящим.

— Ураган, — медленно сказал Брюс, достраивая возникший мимолетный образ. — Ты — стихийное бедствие, Джокер. А стихийное бедствие нельзя усмирить — оно само утихает.

До того палата полнилась звуком: шорохами одежды, дыханием, стуком каблуков об пол — но теперь повисла полная тишина.

— Ураган, — ни насмешки, ни манерности, ни истерического смеха. Кажется, впервые Брюс слышал обычный голос Джокера. — «Ураган» мне нравится.

Напряжение, пронизывавшее палату, вдруг исчезло — словно по щелчку пальцев, — и на его место пришла неловкость. Собственные руки вдруг показались Брюсу чужими — и он опустил их, позволяя Джокеру отстраниться, уйти, раствориться в темноте или даже сбежать прочь — он так и не закрыл дверь на ключ.

Нужно было что-то сказать, как-то подытожить ситуацию, но слов не было. Брюс сделал шаг назад, затем еще один — и наткнулся спиной на дверь. Джокер не двигался — Брюс не слышал ни шагов, ни шелеста одежды. Нужно было остаться, но что-то гнало Брюса прочь, что-то похожее на стыд… Или на страх? Брюс не знал и не хотел разбираться — им владело единственное желание: покинуть палату, уйти прочь, забиться в свою пещеру и чтобы никто его больше не трогал — хотя бы сегодня. Он выполнил свой долг и хотел отдохнуть.

Когда Брюс открыл дверь, яркий свет резанул его по глазам: на улице светало. Он переступил порог — на краткий миг его пронзило предчувствие, что Джокер сейчас бросится на него, но ничего не произошло — и закрыл дверь, плотно прижав ее к косяку. Вставил ключ, провернул его раз, два — и оставил торчать в замочной скважине.

iii

— Не знаю, что ты сделал, но это сработало, — голос Аарона звучал удивленно; Брюс знал, что ему хочется задавать вопросы, но он держал себя в руках. — Спасибо, Бэтмен.

Стихийные бедствия утихают по своей воле.

— Конечно, Аарон. Обращайся, — ответил Брюс и оборвал звонок, бездумно скользя взглядом по ряду экранов. Комната свиданий, комната отдыха, столовая, коридоры — везде царили покой и порядок. Никаких спонтанных бунтов, никаких буйств, ничего…

Брюс пробежал пальцами по клавиатуре, и картинка на мониторе сменилась: вместо ряда экранов его заполнил один. Трансляция из первой наблюдательной палаты в отделении для нестабильных пациентов.

Джокер лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову, и, судя по всему, спал: его глаза были закрыты. Брюс сдвинул брови, задумчиво разглядывая казавшееся отрешенным лицо — и вздрогнул, когда угол тонких губ дернулся в полуулыбке.

Он не может знать, что я поставил камеру в его палате.

Разумеется нет. Невозможно. Никак.

Брюс нажал на Esc, возвращая на монитор все доступные трансляции. Ничего не изменилось: пациенты смирно гуляли по коридорам, Шляпник и Нигма играли в шахматы, Аарон заполнял чью-то историю болезни. Ничто не нарушало спокойствие больницы.


End file.
